The Princess of Love
by Island Sweetheart
Summary: New Chapter, check it out!
1. Prolouge

Hey ya'll! Island Sweetheart is raisin' da' roof on this joint! Actually, I'm here with a story. It might be kinda weird cause this story is about the Princess of the planet Venus and the Prince of the planet Vegeta! This is my first fanfic so please review so that I might get better at writing! I've never read a story about these two so… I thought I would! 

Enough with my gibberish! On with the story!

The Scouts are in collage and around 22 years of age. Vegeta is about 27 years old!

Disclaimers note: Like everyone doesn't know but Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z dose not belong to me. Blah, blah, blah…

_Italic=_Characters thought

(…)=Authors thoughts

*...*= Stressed words

# The Princess of Love

Days and nights in Tokyo were not so great for the Sailor of Love. Mina sat on a bench outside of her collage, sighing in envy as she watched Serena laughing about and holding hands with Darien. It had been a long time since she had a boyfriend. All the guys that she had loved or cared for had another girl or didn't care or love her the way she did for them.

_Oh well_, she thought.

She could see that Serena and Darien were coming her way so he looked down onto her lap and started at a book she was supposed to read for her astronomy class. 

"Hey Mina! How's it been going today?" Serena said cheerfully, Darien's arms draped around her shoulders. Mina looked up and acted surprised to see them, "Oh, hi!" She flashed them a smile. Serena looked up at Darien and down to Mina, "Hey, Mina…" Serena started to ask Mina. Mina gave her a questioning look and said, "Yeah." Darien then spoke out, "We we're wondering if you would like to come with Serena and me to the movies on Saturday…"

"And have me butt into your love lives! I don't think so! Three's a crowd anyway… I know since I *am* the Sailor of Love!" 

She then gave them a big smile and the peace sign, "I'm okay! I've got a test on Monday so I got to study, study, study!"

Serena then exclaimed, "Are you sure?"

Mina nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm okay!"

"Alright but if you change your mind call me or Darien, alright?" Serena told the blonde wonder.

Mina nodded and looked at her watch, "Oh my! I've got to be at home! See ya'!" She picked up her stuff and ran off. 

"But…" Serena called after her.

But Mina didn't stop running until she came in front of her house. She then stood there, out of breath, salty tears rolling down her face. She wiped them away and walked towards her front porch and sat down. She propped up her knees and she bent her head down. She let the tears run down her face, drenching her uniform. 

_Why am I always the unlucky one?_

Ami seemed to be hanging around this one hunky guy, and Lita worked out a lot with a cute blonde named Nick. Rei had Chaz and Serena had Darien.

_I have no one… I wish there was someone that loved me…_

She started to cry even more but a bright light appeared in front of her and Trista, Sailor Pluto, come into view. 

"Sailor Pluto? What are doing here?" Mina asked the Guardian of Time. 

"Come with me Mina. I have something to show you…" Mina wiped her eyes and Pluto extended her right hand, her left held her staff. Mina took the hand and they both vanished.

A cat nearby was observing them from the roof jumped at the sight of them disappearing. He looked at the piece of meat that he was eating and shoved it off the roof.

*********

Pluto and Mina we're now standing in front of the Time Gate. 

Pluto smiled at Mina and said, "young Princess of the planet of Venus. It has come to my attention that your destiny has had a bit of change." Mina, now dry eyes, had a look of confusion on her face.

Pluto turned towards the Gate of Time and she opened it. It showed images of the Earth Special Forces. A man with radical black hair with a stern look on his face caught her eye. Her thoughts were interrupted though. 

"These," Pluto pointed to the display of pictures, "are men who call themselves Earth Special Forces. They protect the Earth and universe from all evil." 

"What do they have to do with me?" Mina then asked, touching Pluto on the arm. Pluto waved her staff and pointed at the images. The images disappeared and a picture of Kami stood before them. 

Pluto then said, "These men are from a different dimension and he," pointing at Kami, "asks for your assistance to fight off a new kind evil that he and myself only knows about. He's requested that I bring the one with a sense of dedication, passion for life and the strongest one with the biggest heart."

Mina looked at the wise Time Keeper, "Why not Serena? She's the strongest and the one with heart in the group!" Pluto shook her head, "Serena has a destiny that dose not intertwine with this mission."

Mina nodded knowingly and remembered Serena and Darien. She winced at the thought of staying in her own world and being alone. She looked at Pluto and said, "I'll do it."

Pluto smiled, "I knew you wouldn't let me down!" She then held up a key and a pink-pure crystal that was round shaped and it had her crescent cymbal encrypted onto it. 

"This crystal is now your new transformer and power. It was you're past mothers. She told me never to give it to you till it was just the right time. She gave it to me right after Venus joined the Silver Millennium." Mina took the key and the crystal. She held the crystal to her heart and she smiled at Sailor Pluto. "Thank-you," Mina told her. 

Pluto smiled and walked Mina to the Gate. 

"All you have to say to activate the crystal is 'Venus Silver Crystal Power'! You must also wait there till further notice! Be careful!"

Mina waved her a good-bye and disappeared into the Time void.

*********************

Vegeta stepped out of the Gravity room and walked outside. He groaned, he was trying to become and Super Sayin but he tired out.

Damit, Vegeta thought angrily.

He wiped his face with his towel that was hanging by the door and took off his shirt.

He then heard a high-pitched scream from up above him.

"What the…."

He looked up and but all he felt was being hit and meeting the ground.


	2. One

Island Sweetheart is here! Just wanted to tell ya'll thank-you for the reviews! Ya'll can really make a girl feel at home… excuse me… I have to get a tissue…

Disclaimers note: Sailor Moon is not mine neither is DBZ! I just write and ya'll just read and review. Now that everyone knows here we go!

_Italic_=Characters thoughts

(…)=Authors thoughts

*…*=Stressed words

The Princess of Love

Chapter One

Vegeta groaned, _did I blow up the Gravity room again_, he thought, groggily. He was faced down on the ground and something was on top of him. He then heard a slight moan…

… _Or *something*_, he thought.

He got up and that *something* happened to be a young woman with luscious, long, blonde hair. She was real sight to behold! He looked down at her puzzlement filled his head. Her features were unbelievably beautiful. Her face… her body…

"What are you thinking?" Vegeta mumbled to himself. 

But he really wanted to feel her face, to see if they were as soft as they looked. He felt a weird power coming from her. She possessed something powerful but he couldn't quite place what it could be. 

He then could see her moving and he then poked at her.

All Mina could remember was entering the void, falling from the sky and then hitting something below. She opened her eyes her vision was very blurry. She held her hand to her head. "Boy do I have a headache…" She groaned out loud.

She looked up and saw a figure.

"Oh cool," she said, pointing at Vegeta, "a guy with weird hair! I must be dead cause I've never seen anyone like you! What kind of gel do you use?"

"Who are?" Vegeta demanded, "Why are you here?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she looked up again. 

_What a hunk…_

_ _

Mina started at Vegeta, his handsome features, cool hair and a totally awesome body!

_I have surely died and gone to heaven_, Mina thought

"Are you for real?" Mina exclaimed, starting at his gaping muscles that seemed to be very noticeable through his shirt. 

"I'm as real as anyone on this blasted planet! *Who* are *you*!" Vegeta exclaimed, standing up and brushing himself off. Mina got up too, and adjusted her skirt. Vegeta looked to his side to watch this mysterious stranger, her short skirt *really* showed off her smooth legs! 

"Well! Are you giving me an answer or should I blow you up into smithereens!" He barked out. 

Mina could see that this man had *no* patience at all! 

"Well, I'm Mina! Princess, protector, and will be Queen of Venus." Mina gracefully told him, curtsying. 

"Who are you?" She then demanded.

"None of your business! First of all, I've never heard of no *Queen of Venus*"! Secondly, if your one of Bulma's friends, buzz off!"

He turned around and walked back into the Gravity room.

"What if I don't know this Bulma?" She yelled after him.

"Go jump off a cliff! I really don't care!" 

"Humph! He was rude!" Mina muttered under her breath, turning around. She then remembered the picture that Pluto showed of that same man. 

"Wait!" She called out, running towards him. Vegeta turned around, "What?" 

She stopped and said, "Can you tell me where I can find the Earths Special Forces?" Vegeta gave her a stern look, "Why?"

Mina was about to say something until she heard a big screech from behind herself. She turned around and Vegeta looked over her shoulder. He could see Bulma in her red car as Mina watched in surprise at the flying red car and the blue haired woman.

"Hey! Vegeta!" Bulma yelled out, reaching at the back for a bag of groceries.

"What woman!" He yelled out annoyingly.

Bulma came closer and finally noticed Mina. "Oh, hi! Are you a new *friend* of Vegeta?" She asked her eyes bouncing back and forth form Vegeta to Mina. 

Mina blushed, "No… We just met…"

Bulma gave her a smile, "I'm Bulma Briefs and he's Vegeta." 

"My name is Mina! I'm new here and I don't know my way around here…" Mina told Bulma. 

"Do you have a place to stay?" Bulma asked the blonde. Mina shook her head, "No. I'm kind of looking for a place." 

"You can stay at my parents place! We have plenty of rooms to spare! They won't mind!" Bulma exclaimed happily.

Vegeta then grumbled and turned around back to the gravity room.

Bulma sighed as Vegeta walked away, "Don't mind knuckle head there. He's always grouchy!"

Mina giggled, "I'd be glad to stay if you don't mind."

Bulma laughed, "Not at all! My mom loves visitors and I'd be nice to have somebody to talk to!"

Mina smiled, "Great!"

She then heard the door of the gravity room slam shut. 

"Is he always that rude?" Mina asked Bulma. Bulma laughed, "Its his nature! Don't pay him any attention! He's just mad that he didn't turn Super Sayin!"

"Super Sayin?" Mina said, confused.

"Yeah! I'll tell you about that later…" Bulma said.

"Why not now?" Mina asked.

Bulma handed Mina a brown grocery bag, "You've *really* got to help me with the shopping!"

"Sure!" Mina exclaimed, laughing.

A few feet away from them, a dark figure watched the two carrying groceries. "She's here…" The figure whispered. It then disappeared through the wind.

So what ya'll think? I need to know so please R/R! The next one will probably have a little *action* and a few laughs and… a little hot moment for Vegeta and Mina! Thanks for ya'lls time! Peace!

_ _


	3. Two

Island Sweetheart is finally back! My computer went whack and when it did… _man_ did I go crazy! Well, that's past and I'm here! I'll tell you that this one is more of a mind boggler! Mina moves in and ya'll get more info on the shadow that seems to be watching Mina and Vegeta! Ohhhhhh! 

Disclaimersnote: I do not own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon.

# The Princess of Love

# Chapter Two

"We're here!" Bulma exclaimed, opening a door. Mina took a look and smiled. "This isn't much," Bulma told Mina, "but it has one of the greatest view!" 

The room was a regular sized room, is had a small Queen size bed and a dresser with a big mirror. She also had a walk-in closet, it also a glass door that lead to a balcony outside in the room. 

Mina placed her bag on top on of the dresser, "it's perfect," she told Bulma. "Great!" Bulma then turned to leave but then turned back around, "it's nice to have you here! I've only had Vegeta here but I finally have someone to talk to!" Mina laughed, "I just wonder if Vegeta even knows how to keep a conversation!" 

***

The gravity room was located at the side of the house and Vegeta had just finished doing his usual twenty thousand push-ups. He finally stepped out side and he took a towel that hung from a hook beside the door. 

He wiped the sweat pouring down his face. He then heard a soft sigh from the back of the house. He slowly walked towards it and then he took a glance. He could see Mina standing on a balcony looking out. 

The sun shined on her making her seem golden under it's light. Vegeta turned back around, _humph_, he thought. 

But in the back of Vegeta mind, he really seemed to take a liking in this young blonde.

***

The shadow that was watching Vegeta and Mina was now in a dark storage room, the only light came from the windows that had outside lights showing through. The shadow walked towards the middle of the room, a crystal ball on a stand was set. The mysterious figure made its way to the ball and it waved its hands around it and got absorbed into a scene. 

It showed of a young man, a mysterious fog had surrounded him appeared to be taking his energy. The shadow winced and stepped forward. 

It was stopped by a voice, "you know he had has to do this by himself," it said. The shadow then said, "but I can't just watch him suffer!" Sailor Pluto stepped out from the darkness, "He'll make it. Don't worry."

What's Sailor Pluto have to do with this shadow? Who is this young man and what dose the shadow want and who is it? Join Island Sweetheart to find out next time on Chapter Three! (Sorry to have it so short! I'll make it longer next time!)


	4. Three

Island Sweetheart is here and very sorry

Island Sweetheart is here and very sorry! I have a lot of stuff to do so… (Sigh)… well, to make it up to ya'll… this is Chapter Four! This Chapter I like cause it has some action and stuff!

Disclaimers note: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.

*********************************************************

The Princess of Love

Chapter Four

Mina started to get dressed for bed. She opened her bag that she had brought with her. She pulled out white shorts and a purple top that had little bunnies' embroider above the hem. She took a shower and pulled on the clothes. She then sat herself before her dresser mirror and started to brush her hair. The wind had found it's way through her open window and blew trough her hair. 

Outside, Vegeta was about to finish up his evening push-ups and turn in. He then felt someone's presences; he looked around, "Who's there?" Goku stepped out of the shadows. 

"Kakorott! What are you doing here?" Vegeta growled angrily.

"I felt some here but I assumed it was you when I saw you training but it felt unfamiliar…" Goku stopped talking as he felt someone approaching up ahead. Vegeta could feel it too.

"What's going on?" 

Goku looked behind him, seeing Krillion and the other Earth's Special Forces. Vegeta just ignored them this power was growing stronger.

Then all of a sudden, there was a loud slam of the front door. Everyone turned around to see Mina, hairbrush in hand and still clothed in her sleeping gear, "What is going on?" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She could feel and evil vibe and it was giving her the creeps.

Before anyone could say, ask or do *anything*, they heard a laugh from the sky. Vegeta turned his head quickly; the sky turned blacker than before and was shouting out lighting bolts. Mina looked into the sky to see a young man with Khaki blonde hair with dark green eyes, laughing. (He was also *extremely* fine, might I add!) He was wearing a suit that resembled Goku's but it was a dark, navy blue color, his hair was in a stylish cru-cut.

"You've got to be kidding me," the boy laughed, "The 'Great' Vegeta didn't even know that I was here?"

"What do you mean?" Vegeta shouted out at him, angry that this man knew him but his self not knowing about the laughing lunatic. 

"Just that the 'Great Prince Vegeta of the Sayins' didn't know that I had been here for two weeks and you didn't know that I was here till today!"

"I don't even know you so why do you sound like I do?" 

Goku could see Vegeta boiling with rage, the blonde just laughed. 

Mina, who was standing aside watching the scene, sensed someone behind her. She instantly turned around, "Hello…" A voice hissed at her in the darkness.

Mina felt herself being thrown into a tree, her back putting a dent into the bark of a tree. She slowly turned her head up to see a lady with long black hair as black as the night and flaming hot green eyes that shot out icy daggers. She wore a simple blue shirt, and baggy black pants with a blue sash tied around her waist. 

Krillion had noticed the blonde and dashed to help her out. What amazed him, though, was that she sat right back up. Krillion whistled softly to himself, "What- a- chick…" He could also see that Mina was very attractive and the weird thing was that he felt that she was a very good friend of his. But he'd never seen her till now… 

I think, he thought.

Mina knew that she needed to transform to her scouts form. She could perceive a form of magic here and that where her specialty came in handy. She felt a hand upon her shoulder and she looked up. "Need some help?" He asked, giving her his hand. Mina gratefully took it, "thanks." 

Mina then reached her hand into her short pockets but she couldn't find her transforming pen. 

She found nothing. _Where could it be?_ She thought.

"Time to play!"

Krillion jumped up with Mina still in his arms in a split second. He placed Mina down by a tree and he quickly turned around and shot out an energy ball from the palms of his hands.

"What… how…" She gapped at the energy ball.

The lady jumped away rapidly.

Vegeta, getting tired of the guy laughing, started to fly up into the sky with Goku following in protest, "Don't underestimate your opponent, Vegeta."

"You should listen to the man." The blonde man told Vegeta.

"Quit playing around and tell me who you are!" Vegeta demanded, "or pay the consequences," while powering up.

The blonde gave a bow, "I'm Cal, Cal Stanford and yes," he paused as he lifted himself up into the air and ran his hand through his hair, " I was *born* beautiful!" He then pointed at the lady below, "And that is Kimo, she's my diamond…" The girl flew up to him and threw her arms around Cal's neck while he folded his right arm around her waist. 

"A beauty isn't she?"He asked while giving Kimo a kiss on the check.

"Oh, you're the greatest Cal!" She giggled. She then spotted Vegeta, she whistled softly under her breath. She thought to herself, he had more muscles than Cal could ever have! I wouldn't mind to see how good it is to kiss *him*…

She smiled at the thought of herself wrapped up in Vegeta's arms. She quickly caught herself and she looked up at Cal. 

"Okay, enough with the formalities!" Vegeta shouted, about to throw an energy ball.

"Cal!" A thundering voice shouted from everywhere and anywhere.

The winds started to pick up, it howled around Cal and Kimo. Cal and Kimo instantly drew apart from each other and bowed down.

"Yes, my highness." Cal said to the voice.

Right then, an image of a khaki blonde woman appeared. She looked a lot like Cal but she had fierce blue eyes instead of green.

She stood with a hazy white fog surrounded her waist and down. She wore a long, black dress, the hem reaching the bottom of her toes.

She had pendent that seemed to be suspended in air by itself that hung from her neck. It was a dark blackish- grayish color. Mina gasped, she could feel powerful magic at play here and it seemed to come from the pendent the woman had.

"Did I not tell you *not* to harm them in any form?" She asked Cal. 

"But my Queen," Kimo started.

"I am talking to Cal, not you!" The woman barked at Kimo. Kimo bowed back into place. "My Queen, I apologize for my action but it simply had to be done. There was a slight change in the future of the Silver Millennium," Cal stood up and stared her straight in the eyes. Mina's eyes grew wider of the mention of the Silver Millennium.

"Seems as if something had been transported here," he raised an eyebrow, "I should guess you didn't know that this *disturbance* has also effected your plan?" The Queen showed no emotion, "Go on."

Mina tried to pick herself up but she just fell back. Krillon quickly caught her. "You shouldn't move," he told her. 

"But I need to get…" She then heard a voice in her head.

Mina! Just call for you crystal! Shout out "Venus Crystal" and it will come to you!

Mina didn't have enough time to ask who that was and she then stood up and shouted out, "Venus… Crystal…" (Note that she had forgotten she had the crystal and not the pen anymore!)

Back in Mina's room, her crystal started to glow. It flew out through the window and it vanished. It appeared again but in between Mina's palms, which were set at chest length.  "Venus… Crystal…" She held up her hands above her head, "…Power!"

A pink light surrounded her, her clothes disappearing and the outline of her figure was there. 

Vegeta, sensing a strong force, looked down to see Mina transforming. _Who in the *name* is that_, he thought to himself.

White ribbons sprouted from the middle of her upper chest area and surrounded her making the white part of her uniform. The pink light turns yellow and it brightly shines from her the tips of her toes and shoots out from under her and it makes a ring of yellow stars and it encircles around her waist, and comes in. 

After that, a bright light makes everyone blink for a sec and it comes back to her, she is now wearing a white skirt with Yellow stars just a few inches above the hem and encircled around her waist that formed out at the V-shape. Her collar has yellow starts coming inward and she has elbow-high white gloves that have yellow rings at the end of them. She also wore yellow-strapped high-heels.

Krillon looks at her in amazement, didn't take Vegeta *any* time to know that she was Mina!

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in amusement. What was there not to think was funny? Mina was now wearing a short mini skirt and was shouting out that she was the protector of this planet and her name was "Sailor Venus".Was that not *funny*? 

Vegeta gave her legs a double look over, which he could not ignore. Cal turned around, startled at the sudden power surge. 

_Who could is that?_ He thought to himself. The green-eyed man looked towards Mina, who was now flying (Her new flying technique acquired from her crystal!) She was now standing in front of Cal. "I am Sailor Venus, Protector and Princess of the Planet Venus! I will not let you turn your evil towards this planet and on behalf of Love and Venus, I will punish you!" 

But Cal wasn't listening at all to Mina's threat. His bottom jaw was hanging down, his eyes looking Mina up and down. She was a total knockout! What he couldn't get over was her eyes, the clear light blue of them. 

_Such depth, such beauty…_ He gave her another look, _…so sexy…_

Kimo looked up from where she was bowing and saw Cal looking at someone; she was about to take a look at whom but the Queen interrupted her.

"You are alive? How?" The Queen shouted with rage but confusion, "How can you when you were destroyed so long ago?"

Cal's eye rose in confusion also, _what did the Queen have to do with this blue eyes beauty?_

*********************************************************

I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get on! I had trouble with my computer before so I'm back and alive! Please review an tell me if it was to boring or something… I don't want to bore my readers. Is that Kewl? Thanks and please Review. (Oh, and thanks for those others who've already reviewed! I appreciate it!) 


	5. Four

Island Sweetheart here

Island Sweetheart here! So far, so good! No on is disappointed in my writing skills and I! This one reveals the Queen's name, and her motivation for being there and Pluto reveals a secret… 

Ohhhhhh… 

Note that the last Chapter was supposed to be three, not four.

Disclaimers note: I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ.

*****

**The Princess of Love ** **Chapter Four**

"What do you mean *dead*?" Mina asked the Queen. Mina's head spun in confusion, not only because of the sudden outburst from the Queen but also from the earlier, painful fight with Kimo. 

The Queen's eyes fumed with blue flames. "A long time ago when your mother, Queen Aphrodite, was young, had fallen in love with a young man from a planet called, _Vegeta_." She stopped as a glimmer of joy sparked from her eyes at the mention of the man but she quickly caught herself. Vegeta's eyes widened at the reference of his home planet, it also grabbed Goku's.

"She was such a fool," the Queen had hissed, "she had always been a fool. He was brash, brawny, and a young Sayin warrior with an ambition." The Queen's face took on a disgusted look, "He left and she was heartbroken which left her weak. She was so stupid."

Mina's eyes flared up, "Why you-"

"Quiet, " the Queen barked. "She was then attacked and was killed, her little girl from a previous love was chased by my father's soldiers, to make sure the little girl would not grow up to be strong."

The Queen slowly looked at Mina, "I guess we were wrong about you dead. You look so much like her that you make me sick to my stomach." The Queen then turned around, "Until we meet again _Little_ _Princess_."

The Queen disappeared with Cal disappearing after. Kimo stood up, turned to look at Mina and disappeared. 

"She found out, " the shadow told the Sailor of Time. Sailor Pluto's eyes broaden, "I must go there *now*," she exclaimed.

"Should I go with you?" The shadow asked.

Pluto thought for a moment, "It wouldn't hurt to have some help."

Mina then fell unconscious, she slowly drifted slowly towards the ground. Vegeta caught her and he adjusted her so that he was supporting her back with his arm where her head hung down, his other arm around her upper leg part (close to the buttocks area).

Vegeta then floated toward the ground, Goku in following.

Vegeta looked at the blonde girl, _who are you?_ He asked his self. He reached the ground and the Krillon the rest of Earths Special Forces surrounded Vegeta.

"Vegeta," Yamcha started when he saw Mina, "you have some _nice_ tastes in women."

Vegeta just growled, Yamcha immediately threw up his hands in a surrendering stance. "Okay, " Yamcha said, "I won't touch!" Mina then started to transform back into her real state. 

Vegeta walked towards the door of Cap. Corps and knocked down the door with his foot, "Bulma," he yelled out.

"What is it you…" She stopped short when she saw Mina in his arms. "What happened?" She asked, rushing towards her. 

"Just help her, woman!" Vegeta told her as he looked at Mina.

"Take her to her room I'll be there to check up on her," Bulma told him, "and hurry."

Vegeta wanting to be gentle not to hurt her silently walked up the stairs to her room and carefully laid her onto the bed. Bulma then came into the room with a bowl of hot water, wash towels and a first-aid kit. 

Vegeta wanted to stay in the room for some crazy reason, to keep her safe but he walked out of the room but he stopped at the door. 

He turned around and simply watched Bulma clean Mina's wounds, he leaned against the outside doorframe.

Mina started to groan at the pain of Bulma's checking her injuries. "Sorry Mina, "Bulma told her, "but I've gotta see if you beaten enough for the recovery chambers." 

Bulma then finished checking her and decided Mina didn't need it. 

Vegeta sensing everything was okay left before Bulma even noticed he had been there the whole time.

*****

As the sun shone through the window and warmed Mina's face, Mina started to smile. She wanted to lie there for a long time and never get up. She then remembered last night and she quickly opened her eyes, when she did, she met Reni's eyes.

Vegeta's brain racked for answers about the Queen, Cal, and Kimo… _Mina_. He growled in frustration, he knew he couldn't think without knowing if that weak blonde woman upstairs was okay. He was in the kitchen eating and thinking.

I'd better checkup on her later," Vegeta murmured to his self.

"So how's it going Mina?" The little fluffy pink haired girl asked. "What are you… when did you… how did you… Dose your mother know you here?" Mina stammered all at once.

"Gosh, nice to see you, too!" Reni sarcastically told her. Reni walked around the bed to look at Mina more carefully. "Hey," she exclaimed, "what happened to you?"

"Long story but…" Mina then filled Reni in about the fight with Kimo and the Queen. She didn't tell her about what the Queen told her though. 

"Wow," Reni said. She then hopped onto the bed next to Mina, "Well, I'm here cause Pluto told me to. She said um… that I have the answers for… I think… of the future purposes."

Mina looked at her blankly, "Okay… I guess."

Mina got out of bed, her wounds feeling less painful, and out on some clothes. Her diamond that lay on her nightstand started to glow.

"What's for breakfast anyways?" Reni asked with a smile.

Mina and Reni walked briskly down the stairs and to the kitchen. Bulma stood at the stove cooking eggs and bacon at the same time, looked up to see Mina and frowned. "What are you doing out of bed young lady?" Bulma demanded. 

"I'm fine, Bulma. Just a little bit out of it." Mina assured the blue-haired woman.

"So are we going to have breakfast or what?" Reni shouted from behind Mina. She stuck her head from behind Mina, her eyes searching the kitchen.

Bulma's eyes grew big, "Who are you?" 

Reni looked up and answered, "I'm Mina's niece. I arrived yesterday with my other auntie, Auntie Trista."

Mina looked at Reni in surprise, _Trista's here_, she thought. "I couldn't find her till this mourning after Mina called my auntie this mourning."

"Oh," Bulma replied.

Reni ran up to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. "Are we going to get food or not?" Reni asked.

Cal stood on air in the sky, the mourning sun hitting the earth with warmth. He seemed to be thinking, very hard too.

"Cal," Kimo's singsong voice hit Cal's ears.

Kimo then appeared behind Cal, the smile on her face faded as she noticed the odd mood Cal seemed to be in.

"Cal, are you alright?" Kimo asked the khaki-blonde.

When Cal didn't answer Kimo asked, "Dose this have anything with happened yesterday?" Cal's eyes just wondered onto the sun, and as he turned around to face Kimo he said, "What do you think my mom's hiding from me?"

The Queen or should I call her, Queen Shale. She sat on her throne of gold and the carvings of the gold dragons seemed so real that they seemed to roar. 

Queen Shale sat there, her head hung in deep thought. 

_Aphrodite was stupid, a fool,_ she thought as she slipped into a memory…

"Keep that up, *Queenie*, I'll have your head served to my father on a platter. Who'd you like that?" The young Queen Shale told a long blonde girl with light blue eyes. 

The blonde girl was chained to the wall, the perfect place to put someone who doesn't obey. 

Queen Shale's blue eyes raged when the young girl didn't answer her.

"Who'd you like if your *daughter* is sentenced to that kind of death?" Queen Shale smiled evilly and lifted the blue-eyed girls chin. 

_"What do you say, Aphrodite?"_

_Aphrodite looked up sharply, her blue eyes shot out daggers. "Over *my* dead body," Aphrodite growled as she spit right into Queen Shale's face. Queen Shale backed back as she screeched and with that, she hit Aphrodite in the face with that back of her hand. _

_"He should have picked *me*, a real woman! Your pathetic!" Queen Shale shouted in rage at Aphrodite._

"Mother!"

Queen Shale glanced up icily, "Why do you disturb me while I'm thinking!" 

She looked angrily at Cal; his green eyes were in a demanding stance. "What are you keeping from me that I should know about?"

Queen Shale eyes started to wonder, "It was so *long* ago…"

Mina hadn't seen Vegeta at all that mourning or that afternoon. She sat in the living room, grumbling about Bulma being to *motherly like*! All of a sudden, Krillion popped from the doorway and gave a hello. "Oh, hi!" Mina told him in surprise. "Mind if we come see the patient?" Krillion asked, grinning nervously. Mina raised an eyebrow, "*WE*?" Krillion stepped aside, Goku and Yamcha heads popped in. "Hi," they both said in unison. Mina laughed, "Sure. Besides, we all never *officially* met." 

After a round of introductions were made, Reni came in and Mina introduced her to the three men.

Reni looked up at Goku as he smiled at her, Reni smiled back, she liked him but she thought he had weird hair. 

Mina also really liked Goku. Goku seemed very familiar to her, as if Mina had met him before and she had this weird feeling that he was the dearest of all that she had met. 

"I wanted to thank you, Krillion, for yesterday. I never had the chance to yesterday." Mina told the bald man.

Krillion grinned, "No problem."

Mina sighed and Yamcha asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah it just that I can't seem to find Vegeta anywhere! I wanted to thank him for yesterday and stuff." Mina answered.

Yamcha laughed, "The only place you'd find that big ego head is in the G-room." Mina gave him a look of confusion and Yamcha explained it to her.

"And," Yamcha added, "He usually doesn't take thank-you's or anything. Heck! Hey doesn't even say the *word*!"

"Well," Mina smiled, "I could try to get it out of him."

Krillion laughed, "Good luck!" 

After that, Bulma shouted out, "Yamcha!" Yamcha excused his self, ran out of the room.

"I'm coming," he yelled at her and then mumbled something about girlfriends and the pain of having a loud one.

Mina gave the other two men a questioning look. "Yamcha is Bulma's boyfriend," Goku told Mina. 

"Ahhh," Mina exclaimed. 

Then, Vegeta stepped into the living room and gave the three people icy why-are-you-here glares. 

"Vegeta!" Mina shouted out in pleasure, jumped up from her seat and swung her arms around him. Vegeta didn't except this at *all* so he was caught off guard. 

Mina smiled at him as she hugged him, "Thanks for yesterday!"

Vegeta coughed, slightly turning red once he heard whistles from Krillion, Goku while Yamcha was yelling out, "put a move on her!"

Vegeta coughed again and tried to look mean, "Whatever…"

Mina let go of him, with a smile and she sat back down. Victory was clearly stamped all over Mina's face.

Then, a bright light come into sight and Pluto came into view. 

"Sailor Pluto!" Mina shouted in surprise. 

"Mina, I've come to you because of something you found out." Pluto told Mina.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Mina asked.

Pluto gave her look, "Your mother, yes, was a lot like you in a lot of ways but *never* unfaithful."

Mina's memory slipped to the conversation between herself and the Queen.

"I don't get it," Mina told Pluto, "What are you trying to say."

Pluto sighed and she started to speak, "This has something to do with not only you."

Mina gave her look of confusion. Pluto sighed again and started to speak…

"A long time ago, your mother was young and much like yourself, Mina. One day, a young Sayin warrior from the planet of Vegeta landed on the Planet Venus. The warrior was in very bad shape, it seemed as if he came from a battle."

Vegeta's attention became sharp at the mention of his home for the second time. "How do you know about Vegeta?" Demanded Vegeta.

"Well, let me finish the story." Pluto told Vegeta.

"Go on." Vegeta said.

"Your mother, Mina," Pluto continued, "found him herself in her one of her gardens. Since no one was around to help her, she treated his wounds herself."

Pluto paused, "Once he started to come around and gain consciousness, Queen Aphrodite, Princess then, offered him to stay at her palace for a while until his injuries healed. He took up the offer and they seemed to bond. Though, another Queen of another planet had had her eye on the young warrior and it seemed as if that Queen was also in love with him. Your mother fell in love with him and what the Queen didn't count on was… the Sayin warrior fell in love with Aphrodite."

Pluto kept talking, "This other Queen's name was Shale. She had met the warrior a few weeks ago. So, the Queen got jealous and she was furious that he loved your mother and not herself. Her father was the king at that time of the Planet Fury located in a different galaxy. He was a very destructive man, blood thirsty twenty-four seven and destroying kingdoms was his sport. Princess Shale told him while the King was in a destructive mood, to destroy the kingdom of Venus."

"The king liked the idea," Pluto kept up going, " so he set out to do just that. Before even Queen Serenity even knew about what was about to happen, the King attacked the Kingdom, and he let his daughter do whatever she liked with the Royal family and all. She tried to find the Sayin and Aphrodite but the people of the planet helped them flee. Soon, though, the King's troops caught up with them and they took the Sayin warrior away from Aphrodite. He escaped only to end up in a crash that took all his memories of Aphrodite and…"

Pluto paused as she turned away from the group and looked out the window.

"What is it Pluto?" Mina asked, her voice soft. "Is that warrior?" Mina's voice trailed off.

"Your right, Mina. That Sayin warrior is your father." Pluto told her. Vegeta's eyes widened and he looked over to Mina. _This girl is a Sayin! How come I've never heard of this_, he thought.

"But how?" Goku asked the timekeeper, "I thought Vegeta, my son Gohan, and I were the only Sayin's left." 

"Well, in *this* world but in another, there are two others and one of them is Mina." Pluto explained.

*****

Island Sweetheart is very sorry for not putting this out earlier but I'm trying to make sure this isn't confusing or anything. I'm sorry for leaving ya'll wondering about Mina and I'll put in the mysterious shadow person's name in the next chapter. But I do ask ya'll to review and for all those who've already have, thank-you! But review again if you want! I haven't received anything wrong about my writing so I'm doing pretty well! 

Thank you for reading this, check in for the next chapter.


	6. Five

Island Sweetheart here and sorry for the delay

Island Sweetheart here and sorry for the delay! It's been hectic but I'm back and here with the next chapter. You are all probably mad at me so I'll make this short. First off, gotta make one statement clear on is that there is only one other Sayin which is Mina. Nick Johnson, your questions will be answered soon since I haven't cheeked my E-Mail for a while.

Disclaimers note: I do not own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon.

*****

Princess of Love

Chapter Six 

Mina stared at Pluto, her eyes filled with confusion. Pluto looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry for not telling you," Pluto told Mina, "But I promised your mother…"

Mina then, also, looked at the ground. 

"How can *that* be?" Vegeta shouted in anger. Pluto glanced up slightly as she looked at Goku.

Vegeta followed her glance, "What dose this have to do with Kakarotto?" Pluto sighed, "Mina… Goku…" 

Mina gazed back up as Pluto looked into Mina's blue eyes while Goku listened carefully.

"You two are half brother and sister."

Mina glanced at Goku and Goku stared at Mina. 

"Bardock, Mina's and Goku's father was on an away mission. Bardock and his crew were sent to some planet to conquer. They finished their job but Bardock was knocked pretty bad. So when the unexpected asteroid shower bombarded he was separated from his crew."

Pluto paused then went on, "Lost in space and unconscious, Bardock had crash and had landed on the planet of Venus. Which, unpredictably, crash-landed in Princess Aphrodite's Private Garden where Aphrodite was there alone."

"Injured and unconscious, Aphrodite helped him and hid him from all her subjects and her very own mother. The only one who knew of Bardock and his whereabouts was Theo, Aphrodite's loyal cousin and friend. During the weeks Bardock was there on the planet, Aphrodite cared for him and through all his stubbornness and arrogant attitude, she fell in love."

Mina's eyes rolled over to Goku who looked over to her.

"Other than just your mother who was in love with him but also Queen or should I say for that time, Princess Shale. Bardock caught her eye and she fell head over heels for him. Queen tried every possible thing she could think of get Aphrodite away form him but nothing worked. So, Queen Shale kept trying until one day it hit her… if Bardock doesn't like Aphrodite then Aphrodite didn't have a chance…"

Flashback: The Castle's kitchen 

_ _

A woman who resembled Mina without the big bow covered her head with her hood, grabbed a bowl of water sitting on the table and bread wrapped up in a white cloth. She then walked out of the kitchens backdoor. 

As she opened the door she heard a voice call out, "Be careful Aphrodite!" Aphrodite smiled, "I will, Theo! And thank you again," while she walked out and closed the door.

She looked about the area and then headed down a dirt road, past a few gates and then she came to a large iron gate that had the crescent mark of her Planet Venus. 

The Princess then again looked around to make sure no one saw her then she opened the gate and closed it behind her. She then made her way into a large area full of trees and walked through there until she came to a medium sized house that looked like a storage place.

Aphrodite quietly opened the door, "Who is it?" A voice said from behind the door. Aphrodite's head stuck out from behind the door.

Bardock, who was lying on the bed looked at her, "Oh," he said, "Its you." Aphrodite sighed, "So how is your arm? Any better?" Bardock huffed, "I've told you once and tell it to you again, I don't need your help!"

Aphrodite shrugged, "Well, too bad. Your stuck with me so show me your arm."

Bardock just turned his head as he stuck out his right arm for Aphrodite to check. Aphrodite removed the bandages and could see that it was in the process of healing but not enough for use. 

"Look, Bardock, if your not going to talk to me during your stay here I might as well talk to you!" Aphrodite told the Sayin as she wrapped new bandages around his arm.

With no answer from Bardock, which wasn't a bit of a surprise from Aphrodite, she started to talk. 

"The cuts on your chest is probably okay-" Aphrodite was cut off by Bardock, "Why not check it out?" He asked.

Aphrodite felt her face heat up so she quickly pretended to be checking his bandages on his arm. But she couldn't quit glancing at his chest since he was shirtless. "No need to check," said the red-faced Princess. Bardock looked at Aphrodite, a humorous smile took place on his face and a flicker of laughter showed in his coal black eyes.

"Your going to have to stay of our leg from the look of it," Aphrodite sighed and picked up her stuff, "I better go." As she turned around towards the door Bardock let out a "humph."

Aphrodite threw down her stuff and whirled around, "You have a real big problem. Do you know that? You think that I'm one those damsels in distress and your just waiting for me to fall at your feet! Well I'm not!"

Bardock looked at Aphrodite in surprise from her sudden outburst as she raved on. 

"For two weeks you haven't even said more than one sentence to me! You're a, egotistical, rude, conceited man that has not been nice to me once since you crashed into *my* garden! Plus, you're going to pay for wrecking my petunias-"

Bardock smirked, "I thought you didn't have any petunias…"

"So! You're going to pay for it all!" Aphrodite raged on.

Bardock started to get up, a mischievous smile on his lips, "And what if I don't and what are you going do about it?"

Aphrodite, who had her back to him, kept shouting out, "Your so… so…"

Bardock was now behind her, "So how am I going to pay you back?" 

"I don't know," Aphrodite shouted as she whirled around just to come face-to-face with Bardock.

"So," Bardock said in a low, hushed voice, "How can I repay you?" Aphrodite nervously looked around then looked up at him, "Um… never mind about it," as she started to back up.

"No, seriously. I'll repay but I'm not thinking about money," Bardock said as he walked closer towards Aphrodite who kept backing up. 

"I think I hear my mother calling me!" 

Bardock laughed, "I don't here anything and besides, I want to show my gratitude." Aphrodite gave out a nervous giggle, "Um… you don't have to," as she kept backing up. 

Bardock smiled playfully, "I want to give you a kiss."

"A kiss…" Aphrodite repeated fretfully her back hitting the door. Bardock laughed, "I won't bite, I promise. I've just wanted to see how you tasted like," as he came closer to her.

"A kiss…"Aphrodite squeaked out, her checks turning cherry. Bardock finally reached her as pulled his body close to hers as Aphrodite stiffened.

"I'm not a damn blood sucker, Princess." Bardock said smiling.

"Think about this first! You don't even like me!" Aphrodite whispered uneasily. 

Bardock gave her a smile and brushed a few strands of her blonde hair from her face with his hand. Bardock then took his right arm, placed it around Aphrodite's waist and took the other hand and held it to her cheek. 

Bardock bent down, "Who ever said I didn't like you?" 

Before Aphrodite could protest, Bardock's lips had met with hers as Aphrodite's face heat up. 

The kiss seemed to last forever but when they pulled away, Aphrodite started to blush even more as she looked down. Bardock smiled as he caught the sight of the blonde Princess blushing like a cherry.

Aphrodite looked up into the deep, coal black eyes. Aphrodite knew it but couldn't believe it… she was falling in love and was falling in love fast.

Bardock looked down deep into the blue eyes of this girl he was holding, her eyes filled with what he never could think would ever happen to him. It was… love…

Bardock knew it and he couldn't deny it… he was in love. As plain and simple as that…

"The two had a child and her name," Pluto sighed, "Princess Mina. The perfect name for the girl."

Mina, who hadn't spoken one word, sat there thinking.

Pluto went on, "Princess Shale, Queen Shale now, had known about Bardock before Aphrodite. Shale met him at a meeting between her father and Frieza. Bardock was very appealing to Shale and so he was a great interest to her. Once Shale caught wind of Aphrodite and Bardock, Shale was enraged. Shale then found out that Bardock was not interested in the Princess of Venus, so she let everything run its course."

Pluto breathed in heavily, "As you all know, Bardock *dose* fall for Mina's mother and they had a child. Shale was furious and wanted to do something about it. King Lass, Shale's father, was the supreme ruler of the Universe at that time. Whenever King Lass was bored or angry at some little thing, he would blow up a planet, enslave a population or kill."

"One hectic day," Pluto continued, "King Lass was very bored and so Queen Shale told him about a planet that was thriving with people to be enslaved, riches beyond his dreams and many other things. Just after that, King Lass attacked the Venusians. Queen Shale had her own agenda so she went after Bardock and Aphrodite…"

"Shale had her guards attack Bardock as she left Aphrodite for herself. Shale sent guards to find Mina; they came back saying that she killed. Shale had then put a spell on Bardock, set him on a planet near planet Vegeta," Pluto closed her eyes, "The spell had Bardock forget everything about everything. His crew found him and they helped him regain back his memories but without someone who knew about Aphrodite, he never recovered the memories about her or his daughter, Mina" 

"But out of Aphrodite's love and compassion for her daughter and Bardock," Pluto said, "the crystal from within herself was unleashed. Aphrodite set free its power and she drove out King Lass, Shale and their minions. Aphrodite also restored the life back to Venus and fore Mina, she was never killed, the soldiers couldn't kill a little girl so innocent. Aphrodite tried reaching to Bardock but he was killed by Frieza."

Mina looked up at Pluto as Pluto opened her own eyes and stared back at Mina. Mina smiled, "So Goku's my brother, huh?" Pluto laughed, "You to are so alike it wouldn't have been hard to figure there was something fishy going on."

Then, everyone heard sobs from the doorway. They turned around to see Bulma with millions of tissue's around her, "That was the most saddest thing I've ever heard," she cried out. Mina giggled at the blue-haired girl.

"So that why you all need me," a little voice said at the front of the room. Mina turned back around to see Reni and grinned, "Oh really, young lady?"

Reni grinned at Mina then yelled out, "Moon Crystal Power!"

The whole room filled with light, then just as amazed the crowd was about Mina, they gawked at Reni. Reni had finished her transformation; she was now standing in front of them all as a grown teenage girl and dressed in her mother's Sailor Scout outfit. 

Mina's eyes widened, "Wha-"

Pluto laughed, "I thought we could use all the help we can get so she volunteered to watch you and inform me about anything."

Reni laughed then winked at Mina, "Little Lady a.k.a Mysterious Shadow! I just hope I am good help, I've got my own reasons of my volunteering."

Mina could hear the change of tone in Reni's voice but she didn't say anything. 

Goku then spoke up, "So Mina's my sister?" Everybody either fell down or fell out of their chair.

"Yup," Pluto said laughing, "there is no doubt that he's your brother!"


End file.
